roblox_summoner_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner Tycoon Wiki
Welcome to Summoner Tycoon Wiki This is Fan-Made wiki for the Roblox game Summoner tycoon. In Summoner Tycoon you get heroes to fight for you to get money and get better heroes! Basically, Summoner Tycoon is a grinding simulator like all tycoons. Be sure to read the rules pages! SummonerTycoon Wikia Rules Follow my instagram: @richard.swu About Summoner Tycoon Description: Use the loot you get from defeating monsters to upgrade your tycoon, buy new weapons, and of course summon stronger heroes. Also you can buy spells to increase damage to bosses. Heroes fight for you, Swords you use to kill, spells are also used to kill, and pets help kill and increase speed stat. This game is amazing, unique, updated, and fun! Summoner tycoon was made by Albatross Studio and owned by coolbulls As of 5/7/2018 it has 12M+ visits with 57K+ likes and 173K+ Favorites. Stuff is gonna be added here soon. Updates soon to be release: Rebirth. This is ordered by Exotic to Common Stats: Dragon Lord: 450 HP, 32-60 Damage, Walkspeed 16, 0 Attack Speed, And skill Dragons Blue Flame. Premium Summon Drop Headless Horseman: 400 HP, 47-54 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill Headless Halloween. (Event) Redcliff Commander: 430 HP, 40-52 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, 16 Walkspeed, Skill Redcliffs Oath. Chance to drop from boss in advanced server. FrostGuard General: 400 HP, 45-50 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 15 and skill, Skill Icicle Spears. Chance to drop from boss. DeathSpeaker: 425 HP, 39-53 Damage, Attack Speed 0, Walkspeed 15, Skill Deaths Hammer. this article is shit help me! Empyreus: 325 HP, 32-44 Attack, 30 Attack Speed, 20 Walkspeed, and skill Daggers of Empyreus. Tier 4 Summon Aureus: 350 HP, 34-45 Attack, 30 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 18, and skills Aureus's Might. Premium Summon Doombringer: 415 HP, 43-55 Damage, 17 Walkspeed, 0 Attack Speed, and skill Apocalypse. Doombringer pack OverSeer: 300 HP, 26-35 Attack, Walkspeed 13, Attack Speed 0, skill none. Tier 3 summon Masamune: 250 HP, 24-27 Attack, Attack Speed 25, Walkspeed 18, Skill none. Tier 3 summon Frigidus: 275 HP, 24-26 Attack, 35 Attack Speed, 16 Walkspeed, Skill none. Chance to drop from boss in normal server. Divine Guardian: 325 HP, 26-32, Walkspeed 16, 0 Attack Speed, Skill Divine Smite. Divine Guardian Pack Futurion: 300 HP, 28-35 Attack, O Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, skill none. Premium summon drop. Skeledeath: 345 HP, 24-35 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 15, skill none. Chance to drop from rare monster in advanced summon. Spacelord: 250 HP, 25-30 Damage, 30 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 17, skill none. Premium Summon,. Infernus: 250 HP, 25-28 Damage, Attack Speed 35, 16 Walkspeed, Skill Fireball. Chance to drop from normal server boss. Angel: 240 HP, 15-20 Attack, Walkspeed 16, Attack Speed 0, Skills none. Summons Alien Monarch: 200 HP, 18-18 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, 16 Walkspeed, skill none. Summons Sky Knight: 230 HP, 18-18 Damage, Walkspeed 18, 0 Attack Speed, no skill Valkryie: 200 HP, 16-22 Damage, O Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill none,Summons coolbulls: 200 HP, 14-16 Attack, Walkspeed, 16, 35 Attack Speed, and Skill Creators Fury. (Code) Werewolf: 200 HP, 15-15 Damage, 15 Attack Speed, 18 Walkspeed, skill none. (Event) Destroyer: 200 HP, 20-20 Damage, 25 Attack Speed, 14 Walkspeed, skill none.Summons CrismonClaw: 250 HP, 16-18 Damage, Walkspeed 14, 0 Attack Speed, Skill none. Rare Monstor from normal server. Pirate Captian: 220 HP, 15-22 Damage, Attack Speed 10, Walkspeed 16, Skill none, Premium Summon. Doge: 155 HP, 11-15 Damage, Attack Speed 15, Walkspeed 16, skill none. Summon Ice Golem: 180 HP, 10-16 Damage, Walkspeed 14, Attack Speed 0, Skill None. Summon Grey Thief: 145 HP, 12-15 Damage, Attack Speed 15, Walkspeed 18, Skill none. Summon White Ninja: 150 HP, 13-13 Attack, 10 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 19, skill none. Summon Ninja: 105 HP, 10-10 Damage, 10 Attack Speed, 18 Walkspeed, skill none. Summon Viking: 125 HP, 8-12 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 15, Skill none. Summon Alien: 120 HP, 9-10 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, skill none. Summon Grey Alien: 100 HP, 6-9 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill none. Summon Thief: 90 HP, 7-8, Attack Speed 0, Speed 17, skill none, Summon Zombie Fighter: 85 HP, 8-8 Damage, Walkspeed 14, Attack Speed 0, Skill none. Summon Zombie Crusher: 85 HP, 4-12 Damage, Attack Speed 0, Walkspeed 14, skill none. Summon Spells: Flash: 8 Damage, 4 Hits, Range 60, cooldown 10 seconds. Starter Spell Spark: 10 Damage, 4 Hits, Range 60, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Curse: 12 Damage, Hits 4, Range 70, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Magma: 15 Damage, 4 Hits, Range 80, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Plasma: Damage 18, 4 Hits, 90 Range, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Blood: Damage 23, 4 Hits, 90 Range, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Black Hole: Damage 32, 4 Hits, Range 90, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Guardian's Light: Damage 18, 5 Hits, Range 60, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Nightmare: Damage 35, 4 Hits, Range 90, Cooldown 10 seconds. (Event) Blizzard: Damage 45, Range 90, 4 Hits, Cooldown 10 seconds. (Event) Inferno: 35 Damage, 5 Hits, Range 90, Cooldown 10 seconds. Shop Weapons: Icicle Blade: 40-50 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, (Event) Redcliff's Oath: 35-52 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Premium Weapon Crate Corrupter: 35-50 Damage, 10 Attack Speed. (Event) OverSeer's Wrath: 37-49 Damage, 25 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate. DreamWalker: 32-35 Damage, 30 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate. Veagence: 27-37 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Doombringer Pack. Excaliber: 32-35 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate. Duality: Damage 25-30 25 Attack Speed. Premium Weapon Crate Gladius Inferno: 28-40 Damage 0 Attack Speed. Premium weapon crate. Masamune's Katana: 25-28 Damage, 25 Attack Speed. Weapon Create Guardian Sword 19-23 Damage 0 Attack Speed. (Based on memory after selling sword so could be wrong. ;p;) Golden Katana: 20-24 Damage 15 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Blue Periastian: 20-25 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Premium Weapon Crate. Sphinx: 24-26 Damage 0 Attack SOrinthian Sword: 24-24 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Sword of Light: 19-21 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate GhostfireBlade: 17-19 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Orc Blade: 16-16 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Crismon Sword 15-15 Damage 0 Attack Speed. (Code) Elven Blade 14-16 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate StarterSword: 12-15 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Start off with this sword. Sword: 14-14 Damage, 0 Attack Damage. Weapon Crate Knife: 12-12 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Pets: Trollamon: 10-17 Damage, Speed Boost 1. Pet Egg Doge: 13-15 Damage, 1 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Fairy: 16-16 Damage, 1 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Bloody Bat: 18-22 Damage, 2 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Mech Spider: 20-20 Damage, 2 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Skating Penguin: 20-20 Damage, 2 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Dark Pegasus: Damage 30-36, 3 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Mech Spider V2: 28-38 Damage, 3 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Overseer Steed: 42-50 Damage, 5 Speed Boost. Pet Egg Enemy stats: These stats may not be correct. Knight: 106 HP, 8-7 Damage, Skill none. Axe Knight: 136 HP, 8-9 Damage, Skill none. Giant Knight: 232 HP, 14-22 Damage, Skill none. Pheonix Knight: 188 HP, 14 Damage, Skill none. Codes: FREESWORD 50000SpecialCode FeatuedPromoCode By: mastercelo who created the stats of all the heroes, with some help Latest activity [[Category:Browse]